Currently charging trigger function (CTF) devices, such as session initiation protocol application server devices that handle multiple session initiation protocol (SIP) transactions pertaining to a particular calling party will occasionally insert a wrong value in an outgoing session identifier attribute value pair (AVP) in an outgoing accounting request (ACR) record. When such an accounting request (ACR) record is received by a charging control function (CCF) device, the CCF device can be expecting a different value as the session identifier, as such the mismatch can lead to a bad record being generated by the CCF device. Currently, there is no mechanism within the CCF device to indicate that an error has occurred.